Yero, My Hero
by slytherinslut13
Summary: Song-fic to 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. Fiyero has always been, and will always be, Elphaba's hero.


Don't own Wicked, as much as I begged for my birthday... I don't own any rights to 'Hero', by Enrique Iglesias, either.

_Would you dance  
>If I asked you to dance?<em>

"Glinda?" Fiyero tapped his fiancée's shoulder politely.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Would you care to dance?" He offered her his hand and plastered a loving smile on his face. She smiled back up at him- a real smile at that- and nodded her head, giving him her pale, dainty hand, so unlike the hand that he wanted to press a kiss against.

_Would you run  
>And never look back?<em>

"What?" Glinda asked, her face draining of color. It took Elphaba a bit longer to figure out what he had said.

"What?" Elphaba's confusion sounded adorable- not that he would ever tell her that, of course.

_Would you cry  
>If you saw me crying?<br>And would you save my soul, tonight?_

"Come on, let's go." Fiyero hissed when Elphaba paused at Glinda's spiteful cry. He heard her sniff once and turned immediately to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered immediately, wiping a few tears off her face.

"No, I am. I shouldn't have let it go this long… shouldn't have lied to her." For a moment he let himself dwell on his mistakes before shaking it off. "But let's talk about this later; we have to get you out." He let his hand reach towards her face, then let it drop. There would be time for that later.

_Would you tremble  
>If I touched your lips?<em>

When they landed hours later, he was unsure of what to do. He knew his feelings for her, but did she return them the way he did? How much had she changed? Slowly, much too slowly for either of their likings, he lowered his mouth to hers. He felt her shudder a bit before responding, and realized, with a start, that this was most likely her first kiss.

_Would you laugh?  
>Oh please tell me this.<em>

"What is it?" He asked when she broke the kiss with a small giggle.

"I never thought that we… that this could be. Ever, even in my wildest dreams." She looked down, a smile still on her mouth. "I'm just so… happy." She finally admitted.

_Now would you die  
>For the one you loved?<br>Hold me in your arms, tonight._

When she fell asleep at long last, curled against him, he asked himself if he would die for her. The answer came almost immediately, as if his mind was chiding him for even thinking about asking him that. He would, yes… he just hoped that he would never have to. He pulled her tighter against himself and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I would stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<em>

"Let the green girl go!" he swung in and pointed his gun first at the guards, then at Glinda. The look of betrayal that she shot at him hurt, yes, but he refused to let Elphaba get captured. As his lover left, he saw her look at him. Love and pain shone through her eyes, warming his heart. He hoped that that's what she was getting from him, because he knew, without a doubt, that he loved her with every fibre in his body. He felt his breath catch as he looked at her leave, keeping her face in mind, hoping to see her when he breathed his last.

_Would you swear  
>That you'll always be mine?<em>

When he awoke, he knew that he should not be alive. And he knew that he would need to thank Elphaba… assuming he could find her. He heard a voice coming up the road and opened his eyes to find a young girl coming up the road in a pretty enough blue dress, with a dog trotting alongside her. He immediately thought of a younger, brunette Glinda. He voice only confirmed that. When she let him down from the pole and mentioned the Emerald City, he followed. The City was a good enough place to start, wasn't it?

_Or would you lie?  
>Would you run and hide?<em>

"Oz, Elphaba." He muttered as he dodged her fireball. "Whatcha' throwing those things at me for?" With a start, he realized that she didn't know that he was the Scarecrow. She saw him as just another nuisance that was traveling with the girl that had inadvertently killed her sister and kind of caused his 'death'.

"Oh, Elphie." He sighed, the old nickname dropping from his lips. "I love you, I do… I hope you forgive me for this."

_Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care  
>You're here tonight. <em>

Sometimes he himself wondered why he loved a witch. But then again, he wasn't just any witch; she was his witch, and he loved her. And that settled that errant thought as they left Oz, finally reunited for the rest of their natural lives.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain<em>.

"You don't have to lie to me." He repeated her words back to her from that one wonderful night.  
>"It's not lying." He wasn't the only one that remembered. "It's looking at things another way."<p>

_I would stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<em>

He had thought that he couldn't feel anything now that he was a scarecrow, but when he pulled her out of the trapdoor, and she had pressed her lips to his own, his entire being had erupted in pure love for her, momentarily robbing him of all his senses save the one of her lips pressed against his.

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
>I just want to hold you.<em>

Here they were again, alone in the night, as close as they could physically be, limbs entangled around each other.

_Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<em>

He had no clue where they were, or where they were going. Sometimes he wondered what life would be like if they had stayed. But he knew the answer; empty, for Elphaba surely would be dead if they had stayed. He hugged her closer to him when he thought that.

_I don't care  
>You're here tonight.<em>

He had faith in her spell that she herself didn't have. That was one thing that she was happy to be wrong about. It brought her Fiyero back to his body, a thing she had never thought she would see again.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<em>

He had always been there for her when she was in pain, but now, he wasn't allowed in. He heard her screaming on the other side of the door, and gripped his chair tighter. He just wanted to go to her and kiss away the wrinkles on her forehead, the pain that he heard quite clearly.

_I will stand by your forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<em>

He held their tiny daughter in his arms, examining her perfectly tiny toes and fingers, tracing the lines of her face.

"Elphaba, she's beautiful."

"I know." Elphaba had murmured, peacefully. "We don't even have to look at it another way." He chuckled quietly before placing his daughter back in the crib and tucked himself down next to his wife.

_I can be your hero.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<em>

"Elphaba, I probably should've asked you this earlier…" Fiyero wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. She looked up from Nor and smiled at him. His heart stuttered at the love he knew he would always find in her face when he looked at her.

"Earlier how?"

"Like, two kids ago?" He said. It came out as a question. Elphaba's expression changed from loving and amused to loving and confused.

"Elphaba, will you marry me?"

_And I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<em>

Fiyero knew that Elphaba would look beautiful when she came down the aisle. Forget that she was wearing her black (he hadn't really expected her in anything else), forget that she had no father by her side. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld. When it came time to say 'I do', he almost couldn't get the words out. Yeah, she was that beautiful.

_You can take my breath away.  
>I can be your hero.<em>

Even now, years, later, they still told the story of how Fiyero had swung in on a rope, shouting 'Let the Green Girl go!' to their grandchildren. And the children, no matter how many times they had heard it, laughed themselves silly at the thought of their old grandfather swinging on ropes. They all missed the loving look that the couple would exchange every time until they were older. When asked about it, Elphaba would merely point at her oldest daughter with a wicked smirk.


End file.
